Hibari Kyoya El Guardián de la Nube Vongola
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: Corregido Omake Esto es un intento frustrado por el cumpleaños de mi querido Kyo-kun 05 de Mayo OMG te amo Hibari y espero hayas tenido un lindo cumpleaños


**Hibari Kyoya: El Guardián de la Nube Vongola.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de KatekyoHitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, AkiraAmano, eres la mejor!.

**N/A:**(Corregido + Omake)Esto es un intento frustrado por el cumpleaños de mi querido Kyo-kun (05 de Mayo) OMG te amo Hibari y espero hayas tenido un lindo cumpleaños.

"_Re-subido para hacer las correcciones y agregarle mas acción ya que esto fue rápido y quiero darle un mejor toque jejejeje"_

Era un día como cualquiera en su amada escuela, siempre vigilando para que ningún herbívoro tratara de romper aquella tranquilidad que tanto amaba, fuera de eso, él estaba sumido en un pensamiento en particular, el cómo de un momento a otro se vio involucrado en una situación con la mafia, aun mas con ese herbívoro castaño.

__Sawada Tsunayoshi__

Susurró, caminando hasta la azotea seguía pensando en cada batalla en la cual fue involucrado, no negaba que en verdad le encantaba, odiaba estar rodeado por ellos, pero amaba las batallas con sujetos fuertes, sentía que cada día se fortalecía mas, además de ese caballo inútil que siempre vivía entrometiéndose, aunque no había podido derribarlo, era una molestia. Fuera de eso ese pequeño herbívorohabía demostrado tanta fortaleza en cada batalla, el día a día se preguntaba ¿Por qué no lo había "Mordido hasta la Muerte"? siempre peleaba como un carnívoro pero ante los demás en la escuela era un herbívoro débil, era frustrante, solo deseaba una cosa, enfrentarlo, luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra él y que el castaño demostrara lo mismo sin contenerse. Lo que nuestro pelinegro no sabia, era que, al parecer, ese día se estaba acercando.

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

En una habitación sencilla, pero cómoda, se encontraba un chico peli castaño, jugaba en su Playstation, a su lado se encontraba leyendo unos documentos un pequeño pelinegro con patillas rizadas y a su lado su fiel mascota, un camaleón.

_Oye Tsuna_

_¿Que pasa Reborn?_

_He visto a Hibari un poco extraño y si mis cálculos son correctos, es posible que cause problemas_

_Hiiiii! …¿P-Por qué lo dices?

_¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Gokudera cuando se enfrentaron a él?_

_**Flashback…**_

__Décimo tenga cuidado con Hibari__

__¿Por qué?__

__Ese sujeto solo entro a la pelea de los representantes para matarlo, eso fue los que nos aseguro__

__Es cierto Tsuna, yo también estaba allí cuando lo dijo y definitivamente no estaba bromeando__

__Hiiii!..¿Porque yo?__

__No lo sabemos, solo ten cuidado__

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

_Hmmn..Aun no sé por qué él quiere matarme, no recuerdo haberme entrometido en alguna de sus peleas_

_No creo que eso sea el problema_

_A no y ¿entonces qué?_

_Déjamelo a mi_

Los dos se miraron un momento y el castaño solo atino a seguir lo que estaba haciendo (Seguir jugando XD). Mientras que el pequeño bebé solo se iba de la habitación del otro mientras una siniestra sonrisa se dejaba ver.

** ::::::::::0::::::::::**

El arcobaleno busco al moreno por varias partes, ya que era Viernes en la noche, las clases habían terminado, fue al último lugar donde posiblemente lo encontraría, un viejo edificio que tenía una excelente vista a una gran parte del centro de Namimori, al llegar el prefecto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, así que no se percató de la presencia del infante allí.

_Ciaossu! Hibari_

El prefecto salto y se puso en posición de pelea y con un aura amenazante, tanto que Reborn tuvo que transformar a león en su arma para detener el ataque del líder del comité de disciplina.

_Bebé ¿Quieres pelear?_

_No, pero la verdad si quiero preguntarte algo ¿Deseas pelear con Tsuna con todas tus fuerzas verdad?_

El prefecto quedó atónito ¿Acaso era muy obvio? Aun rehuyendo a la mirada del pequeño Hitman, solo bufo molesto.

_Si, deseo pelear sin contenerme y que el pelee de la misma manera_

_Bueno, si es solo eso, ten por seguro que eso se dará, considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños ¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños no?_

_Hmmn…_

_Bien espera mañana cerca del bosque de Namimori ¿No quieres que perturben la paz de la cuidad o sí? Yo llevare a Tsuna ..Y Hibari! …_

El arcobaleno dio unos pasos y luego volteo a mirar al pelinegro para terminar la frase.

_Cuando la pelea comience no te contengas_

Con eso el arcobaleno se fue y una sutil sonrisa se pudo apreciar en el pelinegro, al fin había llegado ese ansiado momento, el pelear sin contenerse contra el herbívoro, solamente con pensarlo se saboreaba el momento.

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

El castaño despertó temprano (cosa muy extraña en él O.0') por alguna razón se sentía muy inquieto, algo definitivamente no iba bien, buscó a su tutor pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, solo una nota al lado de su almohada.

"_**Dame-Tsuna te espero en el bosque de Namimori, asegúrate de llevarte todo tu equipo vamos a simular una batalla.**_

_**P.D: Esto va enserio así que desayuna bien y apresúrate sino tendrás el doble de entrenamiento"**_

_Hiiii!...ya sabía por qué no tenía un buen presentimiento_

Suspiró derrotado, tomó un baño, desayuno y luego salió al encuentro de su espartano tutor, no quería ser víctima de sus artimañas. Cuan equivocado estaba. Al salir seguía su ruta de siempre, pero cada vez que se aproximaba a su destino su súper intuición le advertía del peligro en el aire, cosa que lo empezó a poner un poco nervioso, se colocó sus guantes y tenía a la mano sus píldoras por si se presentaba algo, al llegar a las laderas del bosque se fijó en su tutor que lo esperaba sentado en una roca al lado de un árbol.

_Hey…Reborn! …_

_Así que finalmente llegas_

_Reborn algo anda mal, siento que algo nos atacara en cualquier momento_

Hablaba nervioso el castaño mientras que el arcobaleno tenía una sonrisa de esas que solo dicen que algo malo te pasara a ti.

_Bueno Tsuna, ayer fui a ver a Hibari, le pregunté la razón de su molestia contigo así que al darme su razón no me pude negar a su petición_

_¿Cual petición?_

Tragó grueso el castaño.

_Hoy 05 de Mayo se celebra el cumpleaños de Hibari y como regalo de parte de la familia él solo quiere pelear contigo en una batalla sin tregua_

_Hiii! R-Reborn ¿Cómo pudiste acceder a semejante locura?_

_Yo no lo llamaría así… Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

El castaño tembló con tan solo escucharla, esa voz solo pertenecía a una sola persona, a ese ser fanático de las peleas, su guardián más fuerte, **El Guardián de la Nube… Hibari Kyoya**.

_¿Hi-Hibari-san? No, no me digas que…_

_Tsuna te recomiendo que no te contengas ya que será una batalla donde deberás tener cuidado, Hibari no va a contenerse y tú tampoco deberías de hacer lo contrario_

_!Yo no voy a pelear con Hibari¡_

Gritó el castaño, pero algo lo asustó, era el aura que despedía el prefecto, el castaño lo miraba como a cada segundo sus llamas crecían, su aura asesina, en ese momento él se puso a pensar sobre el pelinegro, el accedió a tantas ocasiones a ayudarlos cuando definitivamente no tenía ninguna obligación, hoy era su cumpleaños y solo le estaba pidiendo una batalla sin tregua, saliendo de sus cavilaciones se puso serio ante Hibari.

_Hibari-san lo haré… una batalla sin tregua… así lo quieres ¿Verdad?_

_Si, no te contengas o si no te morderé hasta la muerte_

_Bien aquí vamos..._

El castaño tomó sus píldoras pasando a Híper modo última voluntad y sin mediar palabras salió a embestir al prefecto con un movimiento rápido, dando así al comienzo de la batalla. Reborn solo era un observador, pero cada vez se convencía más de que su alumno había crecido mucho desde que lo conoció por petición del Noveno Vongola para su adiestramiento, había pasado por tantas cosas, al principio el chico no prometia nada, aun asi el siguio adelante hasta que vio, que de aquel chico, que no tenía aspiración alguna, dejaba ver su determinación por proteger a los más importantes para él, sus amigos, su familia, así que esa fue la razón por la cual accedió pelear con su guardián, sabía que le debía mucho a ese solitario chico, y muy en los adentros, fuera de su asustadiza conciencia, el también deseaba pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra Hibari, pero bueno es algo que el mismo castaño le diría un día. Salió de sus pensamientos por el calor de la batalla, la cual a cada momento se intensificaba, tenía razón el haber elegido el bosque, ya una gran parte de donde se encontraban estaba desecha por los intensos ataques de esos dos.

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

Yamamoto había salido a su trote matutino al igual que Ryohei, se encontraron y decidieron seguir juntos conversando hasta que ellos escucharon una explosión.

_¿QUE FUE ESO AL EXTREMO?_

_No..lo sé, pero definitivamente por la intensidad de la explosión, eran llamas de última voluntad_

_ENTONCES HAY UNA BATALLA CERCA_

_Vamos sempai, parece ser que la explosión fue cerca del bosque_

Los chicos salieron corriendo, después de unas cuantas cuadras se encontraron con un peliplateado agitado.

_!Gokudera¡.._

_!CABEZA DE PULPO¡_

_ Yamamoto, cabeza de césped…_

_Cerca del bosque hay una batalla, nos dirigimos allá_

_Pase por la casa del décimo y su madre me dijo que el había salido temprano, solo me hizo pensar que estaba entrenando con Reborn-san, pero al escuchar la explosión me dio mala espina, asi que corria a ese lugar_

_! VAMOS ENTONCES, YA QUE SE ESCUCHAN MAS FUERTES AL EXTREMO¡_

Asi comenzaron a correr hasta el bosque de Nammori.

_Décimo!...Tks, ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Nadie aviso que atacarían_

_No solo eso, sino que por lo intenso de los ataques Tsuna debe estar peleando con alguien fuerte_

_!EXTREMO¡ SAWADA ES INCREÍBLE, ESTAMOS LEJOS Y LOS ATAQUES SE SIENTEN COMO SI ESTUVIÉSEMOS ALLÍ_

_Dejen de hablar y sigan corriendo el décimo nos necesita_

Todos asintieron y corrieron se estaban acercando al lugar.

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

_X-BURNER_

Hibari esquivo como pudo ese ataque, sin embargo ya se sentía cansado por lo extendido de la batalla y parte del ataque le había dado, lanzándolo contra unos árboles. Tal y como lo pidió el castaño no le daba descanso, solo eran golpes y ataques consecutivos, el pelinegro a pesar de lo maltrecho estaba feliz, no por su cumpleaños, el no celebraba cosas de herbívoros, sino por esta pelea, él quería saber cómo se sentía cada ataque cada herida, definitivamente este era el mejor regalo que esta panda de herbívoro le podía dar, sobre todo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El arcobaleno sintió que alguien se acercaba hasta que notó que eran los guardianes restantes.

_Décimo…_

Grito el peliplata, al mirar bien, vieron que su amigo y jefe estaba todo maltrecho pero de pie y miraba a un lugar en particular, al desviar sus mirada se encontraron con un maltrecho Hibari Kyoya, todos quedaron sin palabras ¿Cómo era que Tsuna estaba peleando con Hibari? Eso era imposible, el nunca pelearía con él.

_Que bueno que llegaron chicos, estaba aburrido de solo observarles pelear, siempre es bueno que haya más de un espectador_

_!Reborn-san¡_

_!Bebé¡_

_!CHIQUILLO¡_

_¿Por qué el décimo está peleado con Hibari?_

_Ah!...eso es porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Hibari y el regalo que pedía era esta batalla_

_Ah!... A los tres le bajo una gotita de sudor…_

_!SAWADA ES MUY EXTREMO¡…NO HAY NADA MEJOR QUE UNA BUENA BATALLA_

_¿Pero qué rayos dices Cabeza de Cesped?...¿No ves como está el décimo? Ese loco fanático de la pelea_

_Sempai, Gokudera tiene razón, el hecho es que Tsuna se ve muy herido_

_Hibari también lo está, pero fue por petición, así que nadie puede intervenir, siéntense y disfruten del espectáculo_

_Pero ¡Reborn-san¡.._

_¿Quieres desobedecer a Tsuna?... Gokudera…_

Hablo amenazante el arcobaleno.

_No…_

_Bueno la batalla se está prolongando mucho, así que falta poco para que estos lleguen a sus limites_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tiene peleando?_

_06 Horas enteras_

_¿06 Horas sin parar? Ufff definitivamente eso va a doler mañana_

Dijo riéndose Yamamoto.

_C-Cállate friki del beisbol, el décimo debe estar muy agotado, ese Hibari, es una máquina de pelea_

_HIBARI Y SAWADA SON EXTREMOS…COMO ME GUSTARÍA UNIRME A LA BATALLA_

_Tks… Cabeza de césped cállate.._

Después de varios golpes y ataques sin descanso Hibari bajo por un segundo su guardia, cosa que la intuición de Tsuna no desaprovecho, le asestó un golpe y al quedar en el suelo lo terminó con un rodillazo que lo dejo casi en la inconciencia.

_¿Es suficiente o quieres más?_

El pelinegro lo miró, definitivamente el castaño no se contuvo pero demostró ser más fuerte que él, había perdido la batalla contra ese herbívoro, aun así estaba satisfecho, esa frustración que sentía,hacía ya tiempo se esfumó, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

_S-Si es suficiente…por ahora_

El castaño lo miró un momento y antes de que los demás se acercaran, le dijo en voz baja a su guardián.

_Feliz cumpleaños Hibari, la verdad es que muy dentro de mí, ansiaba pelear contigo, pero nunca me atrevía a desafiarte, por eso en verdad me siento feliz de haber peleado contigo, prometo darte la revancha y volver a la carga_

En ese momento salió de su híper modo y cayó desplomado a su lado. El prefecto no podía creerlo el castaño también deseaba esta pelea, solo se dejó ver una socarrona sonrisa antes de desmayarse por el extremo cansancio.

_!Décimo¡..._

_!SAWADA¡…_

_!Tsuna!..._

Al llegar quedaron todos sin palabras, los dos estaban agotados, aunque sabían que Tsuna había ganado la batalla, los dos se veían con una sonrisa en sus rostros, satisfecho, felices, bueno Ryohei con lo poco que había aprendido en el futuro tomo algunas de sus llamas y empezó a curarlos, el arcobaleno sonreía de cierta manera, sabía que después de esto, esas interesantes peleas se repetirían más a menudo.

Fin

**OMAKE.**

Lunes, día de escuela, Yamamoto y Gokudera ya estaban en el salón, solo esperaban a su amigo y jefe que como cosa rara llegaba tarde.

_!B-Buenos días¡_

_Buenos días Tsuna_

_Décimo, buenos días ¿Cómo se siente?_

_Bueno todavía me duele un poco el cuerpo, estoy aun con las vendas en los costados, no sufrí una lesión en las costillas pero Shamal me dijo que las dejara por seguridad_

_Ese loco salvaje de Hibari, solo por que el décimo quería hacerle un detalle el día de su cumpleaños se aprovecho para abusar de su confianza_

_Jajajajaja, tranquilo Gokudera lo importante es que recibió su regalo y probablemente se quede tranquilo, después de todo había amenazado a Tsuna y solo fue una batalla, así que todo está bien_

_Cállate fanático del beisbol, ese sujeto solo tiene una meta y es la aniquilación de sus oponentes_

_!Tsuna¡…_

_Hiiiiii!_

_Reborn…¿De dónde saliste?_

_Eso no importa ahora, si quieres proteger el salón y a Kyoko, te recomiendo que salgas de aquí ahora_

_¿P-Porque?_

_Hibari viene en camino por su revancha_

_!Hiiiiii¡…_

El castaño si pensarlo corrió fuera del salón solo para percatarse que lo que le había dicho su tutor era cierto, Hibari venía con su aura asesina y tonfas en mano solo para machacarlo, no le bastó esa batalla, quería mas.

_ H-Hibari-san…_

_Herbívoro, te morderé hasta la muerte, así que prepárate_

_!Hiiiii¡…._

El castaño por inercia salió corriendo, ya había tenido suficiente el día anterior con esos terribles dolores como para que su guardián le fuese agregar otros más. Mientras el prefecto corría tras él con una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que prometían mucho dolor al otro por no querer cumplir la promesa de la revancha.

Fin

N/A: Waaaaaaaaa Gomenasaiiiiiiii no me dio tiempo de subirlo a tiempo pero de todos modos fue por él n_n…espero les haya gustado mi One-shot de última hora y no se les olvide a aquellos que tiene Facebook pasar por la Página de comunidad **EXPEDIENTE REBORN**, y disfruten en su mes Aniversario (**30 de Mayo**) de todo su contenido para ustedes, junto a sus Administradores:

.

Adm. Maria (ShimizuMaria Fanfiction)

Adm. Yuuki (Hibari Yuuki Fanfiction)

TokSasori (bianchixgokudera25 Fanfiction)

.

Espero que les haya gustado el Omake, y mi one-shot.

Tambien agradecimientos especiales a :

**Kurotsuki-tania 1827: **todas queremos Lemmon…pero esta vez no U.u

**Kyomi 120500:** si fue gracioso y decepcionante que perdiera aun asi conociendolo el buscara esa batalla lo se!

**Kai-Dancel:** se que si muchos imaginan otras cosas pero a mi me parecio lo mas obvio, fuera de eso segui tu consejo, no creo que cumpliera con las expectativas para ti, pero fue lo mas ocurrente para ese momento, es todo lo que pude mejorarlo y arigato por tu observacion, amamos a Hibari y a Tsuna n_n.

**Diaspora 66:** Arigato diaspora-sama / tambien amo tus historias y la forma en que las manejas, lo mejor de todo es que el 1827 es FOREVER jojojojojojo y espero esta mejora te guste mas n_n.

Bianchi se despide.

CiaoCiao …n_n…


End file.
